Marked
by Hiroasu Akika
Summary: "You and me...we have both fallen into darkness from which nothing can be hidden...both of us have been forced to reveal our true selves! Forced to become monsters!" The Markings on the man's skin glowed... "And I'll unmask you...here and now..." ...and Yuya screamed... One-Shot. Based on/Inspired by CrystalChimera's One-Shot, Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Haunted by the Past.


**This was heavily inspired by CrystalChimera's One-Shot -** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Haunted by the Past**_ **. The credit for the idea is hers...I'm just borrowing it with her permission. XD**

 **(Go read her one-shot! I definitely recommend it! :3)**

 **This is**.. **.kinda cutting it a bit close to Crystal's one-shot though...XD Pretty much the only differences are in writing style (Her's is an awesome vague approach, and mine is more descriptive) and some dialogue...hmmm…**

 **Whelp, I hope you don't mind the closeness Crystal! XD**

* * *

" _Yuya! Look out-!"_ Yuya froze at Yuto's cry of warning...

"Wha-" He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye...and a blur stuck him, knocking him harshly to the stone walkway he had been standing on. And then, weight, pressing him to the ground, a tight grip on his wrists...he was being held down.

"... _You_ …" An angry hiss and-

-Yuya stared up at the man glaring hatefully at him, eyes wide with shock. He'd never expected to see him again…! "Y-you're…!"

Yuto glared helplessly, unseen from beside Yuya. " _What's he doing here?!"_

Kachidoki Isao. The Martial Arts Duelist...had Yuya pinned beneath him. "I've finally found you, you damned monster!"

Yuya flinched at Kachidoki's disgusted snarl. "M-monster?! What're you...?!"

"Don't you _dare_ pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about!" Kachidoki tightened his grip on Yuya's wrists, near to the point of bruising. Yuya winced in discomfort at this, and the man smirked in satisfaction. "You...after what you did to me in that Duel...don't you dare feign ignorance!"

Yuto's eyes narrowed to angry slits. " _And what about what you were doing?!"_

Yuya's eyes widened in realization and he barely caught himself as he was about to echo Yuto's angry response. That certainly wouldn't help in this situation. "Th-that's…! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Kachidoki just snorted derisively. "Of course you didn't mean to! Ha! Don't make me laugh! It must have been nice, letting your _true_ self out to play then, hm?"

Yuya flinched, shaking his head wildly. "I-I…! T-That wasn't me...!"

"Hmph...of course it was you! It was the _real_ you! The face that you hide behind your mask of smiles and laughter! You may fool everyone else you meet, but not me!" The man smiled cruelly at Yuya below him. "Not now that I've seen your mask crack!"

Yuya squirmed beneath Kachidoki, beneath his icy glare. "N-no!"

"Yes!" Kachidoki spat the word in angry triumph. "You and me...we have both fallen into darkness from which nothing can be hidden...both of us have been forced to reveal our true selves! Forced to become _monsters!_ " He centered his glare on Yuya again, staring straight into the boy's wide and terrified eyes. "But you-! I've embraced what I am! But you try to hide it!"

Yuya flinched and Yuto snarled to himself...

"And I won't allow it!" Suddenly, Kachidoki's body was being slowly enveloped by a purple aura...he brought his face closer to Yuya's as he smiled almost ferally at the boy. "I'll unmask you...here and now."

...Strange Markings traced their way over the man's jaw and cheeks, on his forehead...then down his neck, and along his arms down to the back of his hands…

Yuya stared in terrified fascination, he and Yuto watching mutely as the Markings rapidly shifted in color, predominately purple...then Yuya yelped, feeling a strange burning in the back of his own hands…

His eyes flickered downward-

-And Yuya screamed.

The Markings were…! They were on _him_ , taking form on his own hands! " _Yuya!"_ Yuto gasped.

Kachidoki smiled in grim satisfaction. Finally, Yuya would pay…

"L-let go! P-Please! Wh-what is this?!" Yuya squirmed, futility trying to free his wrists as the Markings slowly crawled further, spreading to his lower arms…

"This...is the power Academia granted me…" Yuya's eyes snapped back up to Kachidoki, wide with horror. "The power to reveal a monster in human form…"

Yuya whimpered. "I...I'm not…!" He flinched as the burning sensation turned to stabbing, needlepoint pains...the Markings were at his elbows now. Yuya began to feel sick. "Ngggh…!" He squirmed weakly.

" _Yuya!"_ Yuto cried out again, unable to do a thing…

The others could do nothing as well, surrounded as they were by Academia Soldiers…

Kachidoki laughed as he watched the Markings reach Yuya's shoulders, vanishing under the boy's sleeves as they inched toward his neck… "By now, it must be agonizing, ne…?"

He wasn't joking...Yuya was choking down screams now, the needlepoint stabs having become something more akin to a searing hot brand being pressed to his skin. "Gaaak...s-stop…! Pl-please...stop!" The Markings wrapped around his neck, and Yuya finally screamed, voice deepening as the Markings' effects became more apparent... " **GGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHK…!"**

Kachidoki tilted his head with a tight-lipped smirk. "Not until the entire world sees you for what you are…"

" **GAAA...RRRAAAGGH...hhk…!"** Yuya tried to bear it, but…everything _hurt_. The Markings were reaching for his jaw...Yuya craned his neck, a futile attempt to slow their relentless progress… " **Ngggh…! N-NO…!"** He could feel the familiar burning heat in his eyes now...feel the icy cold welling up from the depths of his soul…Yuya thrashed in Kachidoki's grip, struggling against the _thing_ that was slowly but surely consuming him, against the _cold_ chilling him from the inside out even as the Marks burned at his skin...

...He screamed again and again as the Markings traced their way along his jaw and inched toward his eyes…

Kachidoki glared down into Yuya's flickering _,_ pain-wracked eyes. "These Markings will bring out...your true face, the _true you!_ "

Yuya stared up at Kachidoki, tears he hadn't realized he was crying trailing down his face…

The Markings fanned out below his _glowing_ , _beastly_ eyes, spreading wide like foreboding wings and-

" _ **N-N...NO! GAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHK!"**_

-Kachidoki stood and backed away, his task finished.

Yuya gagged in pain and rolled over, managing to crawl to his knees...but no further...too much _hurting…!_ " _ **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGG….!"**_

" _Yuya! Yuya, fight it You have to fight it!"_ Yuto stumbled to his own knees, reaching out desperately to his friend...

The others...they tried to catch Yuya's attention as well...but...

Yuya couldn't hear his friends...he reached up, grabbed his head, twisted his fingers into his hair...unbidden, unwanted, memories Yuya wanted to forget were pulled to the forefront of his mind…

He was forced to relive each and every moment that he had ever harmed another person in his rages...forced to watch every single instance in crystal clear detail as they flashed by his eyes...he screamed in anguish. " _ **N-NO! Th-this isn't…! I never w-wanted any o-of that…!"**_

He pulled and tugged desperately at his hair, shaking his head violently as he tried to force the terrible images away… " _ **I-I...gggh...t-that…! Th-that i-isn't…! NO! IT WILL NEVER BE ME…!"**_

The same aura that Kachidoki bore...now began to surround Yuya...only blacker…more malevolent...

"Really?" Kachidoki rolled his eyes. "When will you accept it...that is already you!"

Yuya hunched over, watching through blurred vision as _his_ Markings shifted through an ever-changing spectrum of _**red**_ … " _ **W-WHY?! Nggh...Wh-why c-can't I...why won't these memories just...DISAPPEAR?! WHY WON'T THEY LEAVE ME BE?!"**_

Kachidoki laughed once more. "They'll never leave you be, Yuya! And you have only yourself to blame!"

Yuya trembled and whimpered as he kneeled on the unforgiving ground below...everything was blurring...everything was...too...loud...everything... _hurt_ …

Kachidoki stood over Yuya, face expressionless but for a cold, satisfied smile. "As I said when last we dueled, Yuya... **Fall into the pitch-black darkness!** "

...Yuya threw back his head and screamed in agonized rage as the Markings flared a bloody red…

" _ **GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHKKK…!"**_

...Yuya's "mask"...shattered.

* * *

 **Soooooooooooo…...Yeah. I love Crystal's idea for this! XD And honestly...it's actually kinda possible! I would be so happy if this actually happened in Ep. 113!**

 **I don't have much to say...hmmm...I guess I'll just say Thank You Crystal! XD Thank you for letting me write my own version of your one-shot!**


End file.
